Girl's Guide To Dating
by JaspersCherry
Summary: The boys are out hunting so the girls make a list about what they need in a guy in order to date them. WARNING: Extremely random!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight

Title: Girl's Guide to Dating

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own the plot.

Summary: The boys are out hunting so the girls make a list about what they need in a guy in order to date.

Rating: T

It was the weekend, yet again, and the boys were all out hunting. Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and I were all watching some movie, I don't even know the title. The only things that I was aware of were the guys on the screen. My mind was on Edward and how much I missed him. All of a sudden, I heard Alice squeal. She disappeared for half a second before coming back with a notebook and a pen in her hand. We were all confused about what was going on.

"Alice," Esme said. "What are you planning?"

Alice gave a Cheshire cat grin. "We are going to make a list of what we want for the perfect guy. Just pretend that we're not married and Bella's not dating Edward."

"Sounds like fun," Rosalie spoke up. "Okay. How's this going to work?"

"We'll go around and everyone can only say one thing per turn."

"I'll go first," Rosalie said. "He has to be muscular."

I looked down to see Alice had already written it. "He has to be kind," Esme said.

They all looked at me. "Um," I muttered, biting my lip. "Okay. He needs to be able to sense what I'm feeling without me saying anything."

"He has to be great in bed." I blushed as Alice said that. "Come on, Bella. You have to agree with that."

"He has to have a big-"

"Rosalie," Esme scolded, making me bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Un, It's supposed to be the perfect man."

"Fine." She sat back. "He has to have money."

"He has to sparkle in the sun."

Alice giggled. "I think that goes unsaid. He has to know what my likes."

"He has to be sensitive, but not a wimp."

"He knows when I need to be alone."

"He's protective, but not obsessively."

"Which is how Edward is," Rosalie teased. "Okay. Go, Alice."

"He loves walks in the parks."

"He has a good sex life."

"He knows my favorite foods."

"He has to know when I need to be alone."

"He knows how to dazzle me." Alice looked at me. "Bella, one more."

"Why me?"

"Because we're done," Rosalie answered.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. When I want him to do something with me, he does it. No questions asked."

-

-

-

-

Alice, Rosalie, and I came down from Alice's room, where she was doing my makeover as the boys walked in. I walked over and kissed Edward, giggling with Rosalie and Alice.

"What's so funny, Love?" Edward asked.

"Nothing," I lied, unable to control my laughter.

"Jasper," Edward said. "They have a black notebook in your room. It's hidden under the mattress."

Jasper ran upstairs as I looked at Rosalie and Alice, all of us shocked. Rosalie and Alice took off after Jasper while Edward held me in his arms. I wished that I could go help, but of course, being Edward, he wouldn't change me.

"Jasper, give me my book!"

"What is it?" Emmett asked, taking it and opening the cover. "Has to be muscular?"

I blushed as they all looked at it. "What is this?" Jasper asked.

"Bella?" I backed against a wall as Edward put his hands against the wall and his face was inches from mine. "What were you doing while we were gone?"

"N-nothing," I lied, trying not to be charmed.

"Are you sure it was nothing?"

"I-I can't."

"Of course you can tell me."

I shook my head. "W-we made a list of what we want in the perfect guy."

"Who's we?" he asked.

"All of us." He pulled away, making me slide to the floor. "I hate you."

Edward chuckled. "I told you guys I could dazzle her." Emmett and Jasper both handed him fifty bucks. "Thank you."

"Were you involved?" Carlisle asked Esme.

"She said all," Emmett said. "We should be able to read it."

We all went to the living room and sat down. I bit my lip as Edward sat me on his lap.

"I know which one Bella wrote," Emmett said. "He has a good sex life."

I started giggling as Alice explained, "That was Rosalie's."

"Which ones are yours?" Edward asked.

I shrugged. "None of them."

"The last one is hers," Rosalie spoke up, making me glare at her. "What? They know one of mine."

"Emmett, what is the last one?"

"When I want him to do something with me, he does it. No questions asked."

"Alice's is the one about being good in bed," I quickly said.

"Whose idea was it?" Carlisle asked, causing Rosalie and I to point to Alice. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"It was only supposed to be for fun so we could pass the time."

I snuggled against Edward. "It was fun," I muttered. "It helped us point out the good qualities of you guys."


End file.
